


Gorgeous, funny, brave and brilliant

by YuzuNathantrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Secret Santa 2019, dumb bois, ksas, ksas secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/pseuds/YuzuNathantrash
Summary: Basically two awkward dumb bois. When will they realize? Also why is Yuzuru so mean.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Shoma Uno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Gorgeous, funny, brave and brilliant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_tan/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is just Part 1, I'm a horrible secret Santa, I promise I will publish the rest of it soon!  
> Also, this might be the first fic I've written the isn't straight up smut, and also isn't Yuzuvier so please be gentle!

Skate America. Shoma took a trembly breath as he slowly and methodically placed his luggage in the trunk of the cab. His mother had certainly been confused when she saw the three gigantic suitcases open on the floor, a frustrated Shoma glaring at the wardrobe with his hands in his already unruly hair.

"Shoma, what's all this? How long are you going to be there? And you should have told Mum you were packing already! Are you finally being responsible enough to pack for yourself, and not last minute?"

Of course, Shoma didn't tell her why he was suddenly freaking out about packing. He had to get every outfit right. First training session would be the navy blue turtleneck and his favourite jeans; second day, the black V-neck and joggers that made his ass look pretty good, if he did say so himself. Then there were all the extra outfit combinations he had to prepare in case he spilled something (knowing him, it was pretty likely), or if he changed his mind last-minute, or if— but no, he wouldn't get his hopes up. With a heavy sigh, he leaned against the car seat, wondering if his headache was from the flight or his escalating worry.

*****

Nathan brushed his teeth for the second time that hour, and impatiently ran his hands through his hair. Why wouldn't the curls go in one direction, for God's sake! He leaned close to the mirror, carefully inspecting his teeth one last time before finally tearing himself away to start stretching.  _ Get it together, Chen. You have a plan, just stick to it. _

Nathan's hands were planted on the wall, his torso parallel to the ground as he gently stretched his back and shoulders. Dropping his head down, he let out a satisfied grunt at the feeling and sank deeper into the stretch. Hearing a choked cough, his eyes snapped open to see a pair of muscled legs clad in tight black practice gear through the V of his own legs. Nathan immediately whipped around with an apology, only to have it die on his lips when he was met with a flustered member of Team Japan who was clearly startled by the sudden movement. Shoma stumbled backward, and Nathan grabbed his shoulder, quickly righting him. His hand lingered there for a second before he remembered where he was.

"O-oh, am I in your, uh, way?"

Before he could apologize properly, Shoma was already shuffling away, mumbling something about the room being hot.  _ That must be why he looks a little flushed. _

*****

Shoma cleared his throat several times, willing himself to focus on the cold nipping at his wrists and neck. Mihoko peered at him, concern showing on her kind face. 

"Are you alright, Shoma? Is your throat bothering you?"

He waved her away, hurriedly reassuring her that he felt fine.

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed, I don't want to take any risks with your health. Are you drinking enough water?"

An ever-reddening Shoma, desperate to escape further inquisition, stumbled onto the ice. Why was he so damn obvious all the time, and why couldn't he erase the image of Nathan sighing and pushing back that delicio—  _Fuck!_ Shoma winced as his own ass plonked down hard on the ungiving ice. Skate guards. How could he have forgotten about them? Dazed and redder than ever, Shoma looked up to find an unbearably handsome face with an even more unbearably handsome smirk on it.  _ Why do I always have to act like an idiot in front of him? _

*****

Nathan watched fondly as Shoma answered a question about his training in his quiet, clear voice. He had skated beautifully, of course. Unfortunately, Nathan couldn't say that for himself. He had struggled with his jumps, his axis slightly off-kilter, or he had tensed up too quickly. Rafael had berated him after about not being in the right headspace.  _ I'll say. _ His mind had been preoccupied with his plans after the press conference. In fact, he was lucky he was sitting here at all. He had gotten third place in the short by the skin of his teeth, thanks to the base value of his jumps. Nathan shook his head, and listened carefully to the next question that was directed to him.

"Nathan, how would you describe your performance today?"

He let out an embarrassed chuckle, smiling sourly, and said, "Well, I'm clearly not in my best form today. I was a little, uh, distracted, so my jumps felt kinda off, but I plan on doing much better and of course focusing a lot better tomorrow in the free. And of course, I'm still super happy about being up here with these guys, it's always an honor skating with them, especially Shoma, who I haven't competed with since last season." 

Nathan turned to Shoma with a shy smile, catching his eye as he looked up at the sound of his name. His dazed expression reminded him of the way he looked that first practice session when he had accidentally stepped onto the ice with his skate guards on. Sometimes Nathan couldn't believe that this adorable guy was the same person who skated with that fiercely intense passion plainly displayed on his face.  _ Speaking of passion… _ But no, he wouldn't let himself go there.  _ For now. _ No!

Shoma was just turning the corner when Nathan ran up to him, cleared his throat and tapped his shoulder. He turned around with a surprised air, and bowed his head slightly, polite as ever. 

Nathan took a deep breath before blurting out, "There's a New York Giants game this weekend and I figured you've, like, probably never watched football before? So I was wondering if you'd, like, wanna go? With me? This, uh, this Saturday. If you're free, of course."

Shoma slowly blinked as he sifted through the hurried chatter. Then finally,  _ finally _ , his mouth stretched into a dazzling, toothy grin, and he nodded his head.

When Nathan reached his hotel room, he dived onto his bed and punched the air.  _Fuck yes, you did it!_ Without bothering to change, he nestled back against the pillows, drifting off to the image of Shoma's smile in his mind.

*****

As Shoma watched Nathan's back walking down the corridor, he couldn't stop himself from grinning.  _ Calm down, you dumbass, you look like the Joker. Besides, he might just be asking as a friend.  _ Slowly, the smile slid off his face.  _ Shit, what have I done?! Why did I say yes? Did I look too eager? _

Shoma all but ran to his hotel room, dialing a familiar number as he locked the door. 

"Shoma? What's up?"

"Oh, Yuzu, thank God you picked up, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing! What do I wear? What if it's just like a friend thing? I don't even know a thing about football, what if I make a fool of myself?", his voice increasing in pitch and volume.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down, what's going on? Tell me from the start, and calm down, I don't understand you when you talk like that."

Gradually, Shoma unfolded all the events in a barely controlled tone, punctuated with embarrassed whines and frustrated groans. Yuzu kept silent until he finally finished, then slowly enunciated, "Holy fuck, Shoma, you're so dumb."

"I know, I know! Why did I agree to it? I'm probably already an idiot in his eyes and no—"

Yuzuru sighed so hard Shoma could practically hear him rolling his eyes. 

"No, you idiot, that's not what I meant. You're dumb because you still can't tell that Nathan Chen Wei is clearly! Into! You!"

Shoma gaped like a goldfish for about 20 years before Yuzu broke his shock. 

"Hello? You still there? Shoma?"

"Whathefu-!", he breathed. "Why would you do that Yuzu why would you give me false hope like that you're such a bad friend this isn't why I called you I don't even know why I bothered with this," Shoma squeaked.

"Nathan's into you! Have you not seen the way he looks at you? If there was any doubt before, there definitely isn't now. He just asked you on a date, stupid."

Shoma felt like his heart was going to flatline at the rate it was going. He abruptly hung up on a Yuzu who was still ranting about his apparent idiocy.  _It's not my fault, how was I supposed to know the cutest, crazy talented guy could like me back?!_ Throwing his phone on the bed, he proceeded to rifle through his suitcases. If such a thing as fashion gods existed, now would be a great time to reveal themselves.


End file.
